gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blair Waldorf/@comment-114.73.78.215-20120317180503
BLAIR AND CHUCK ARE FUCKING AWESOME. Have you people no sense of decency? Chair FTW forever. Dair has no fucking chemistry!!! Has no dair fan ever watched chair scenes? Chuck & Blair have so much chemistry that they kiss even after a hug. Even a HANDSHAKE is intense. No stupid dair scene has chemistry. AND CHUCK IS NOT AN ABUSIVE, SELFISH, MANIPULATIVE JERK! He's fucking amazing! Stop judging him. Have you ever thought about it? He had to grow up with a horrible dad who didnt try to teach him right from wrong. He didnt have a mother growing up. no family that was there for him. Imagine growing up like that. All you Chuck/Chair haters can go fuck off! I'm proud of Chuck. He has matured into a lovely, chivalrous gentleman- all by himself with Blair's help. How the fuck can Dair compete with Chair? Chuck and Blair have the passionate, heart-breaking, jaw-dropping, beautiful, inspirational scenes. They're the ones that make people cry. Chuck fucking loves Blair- she's the one that stood by him through everything. QUOTES D: who even voted for her C: me. about 150 times. I wasn't putting the Nelly Yuki ballots in, I was taking them out. S: What about her dress the limo, and the corsage? C: Her new dress looks better without it. (pulls out a key) Give this to her. It's to the penthouse at the Plaza. You didn't think you were the only one who knew about the scrapbook, did you? S: Chuck, I can't believe I'm saying this but, that was really sweet. C: I just wanted to make sure she had the perfect night. GG: Aww, who knew mother chucker could also play fairy god mother? But if C just made B's dreams come true, why does it feel like our queen is standing with the wrong queen? HOW CAN ANYONE FUCKING HATE CHUCK? Even Blair's own mother thinks that she should be with Chuck. Everyone can see it but her. And for those who think Chuck is obsessed with Blair, or uses her for sex, he doesn't. In season 2, episode 19, when she was acting all bitchy, slutty and like a whore, he didn't want her like that. It wasn't the Blair he wanted- because he knew it wasn't her. He can see right through her. And she can see right through him. Chuck knows that Blair can be insecure and a bratty girl sometimes, but he accepts her for who she is. He knows her ugliest side and yet wouldn't change a thing about her. Because he truly does love her. The timing just gets really mixed up. But it was the fucking Humphrey's fault because Jenny was the one who kinda took advantage of Chuck since he was half drunk and had just lost the love of his life while Jenny had lost Nate, who wasnt even into her. he even asked her, "are you sure" just like he did with Blair in the limo. Its also the Humphrey's fault because Dan punched Chuck just as he was about to fucking propose. Lets face it, that family practically ruins Chuck & Blair. CHAIR FTW AND FUCK OF DAN! Dair shippers are all amateurs and dAIRHEADS! I haven't ever seen a dedicated fan of your so-called "team" that gives strong, legit reasons and evidence. CB= Chuck Bass-Chuck Blair BW= Blair Waldorf-Bass Waldorf To Dair Fans: Blair forgave Chuck for everything, so why can't you? If you love Blair, you should forgive him to. Don't let her be with Dan because you want her to. Let her be with the person she's meant to be with- the one person in her life that makes her truly happy. Chuck. xoxo I fucking love you Chuck <3 Don't you forget it.